gtafandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Користувач:Kaen22/Чернетка11
Електронна пошта газети Liberty Tree. Нед Бернер Дата: 30 січня 1998 Кому: letterspage@libertytreenewspaper.com Від кого: Анонімно Sir, And I quote, from your much respected crime and society reporter, Ned Burner: "Foppish dandy and social parasite, Donald Love, and his friends at the IRS, should make up their minds does he live in Liberty City or not? For a man who claims to want civic office in this town, he should decide if he lives here or not - and pay city taxes, if indeed he does live here, and stay away if he does not. The business mogul, with allegedly exotic tastes in entertainment has become a regular on the Liberty City social scene over the past few years and maintains a sumptuous apartment for entertaining his guests, but still does not pay any city or state taxes. This man, worth many millions of dollars, is freeloading off our city. Of course, we expect our moguls to be tasteless, brutal and irritating people, but we do also expect them, occasionally, to pay tax as well. When contacted regarding this story, Mr. Love was unavailable for comment." Could you please ask Mr. Burner to go a little easy? Tax law is incredibly complex, while libel law is remarkably easy. Assassins are even easier to arrange. Thank you and good day. Серджо Боччіно - лихо на радіохвилях Л.С. Дата: 7 лютого 1998 Кому: letterspage@libertytreenewspaper.com Від кого: MMMMMorgan@freecoq.com (Морґан Меррівезер) Sergio Boccino is an over-emotional pedophile with a terrifying Oedipus complex and a complete lack of understanding of the music he plays. His continued presence on the radio in this town is a disgrace to civic decency and a disaster for the cultural life of everybody. Besides which, in his house, hidden under his spare bed, a policeman or investigative reporter would find a lot of pornographic materials of exactly the kind that should ensure his sorry Italian ass is deported forthwith and never allowed to darken our airwaves, or our exotic saunas and bath houses again. CITIZENSUNITEDNEGATINGTECHNOLOGY Дата: 8 лютого 1998 Кому: letterspage@libertytreenewspaper.com Від кого: JT@citizensunitednegatingtechnology.org (ДжейТі) Dear Liberty Tree, The internet is unambiguous evil. The only things worse than the internet are computer games and liberals. The fact of the matter is our Constitution clearly protects us against the internet. They had foresight, to go along with their wooden teeth, and the Constitution clearly alludes to "unwanted connectivity". We want to turn the internet off before this parasite swallows all of us. The fact is, this may be an e-mail, but I am revolted with myself, and will punish myself, vigorously. We need to be free from the internet. It's getting mankind in a hideous and vice-like grip and before you know it, our lives, which were once perfect, will be reduced to nothing but cyber sex and learning things we have no business knowing, like the fact the government lies, or you can safely go on vacation outside the old 48 contiguous. It's revolting, and we're all suffering. Only last week, I was using the internet to look up some information for my 15 year old niece, who is a keen water skier and state wide sailor. Trust me when I say this - searching under the subject matter "Teenage girls water sports" is not for the faint hearted. The fact is people who care about our society really should join our society. CLICK WWW.CITIZENSUNITEDNEGATINGTECHNOLOGY.ORG FOR MORE DETAILS. Шістка гарячих дівчат-підлітків Дата: 8 лютого 1998 Кому: letterspage@libertytreenewspaper.com Від кого: NEWMARKETINGREADTHIS@newmarketingreadthis.com mutant and in the end all will burn in hell dogs don't live a long time especially if you run them over have you ever spied on your aunt in the bath youngn nubile and ready for action CLICK HERE better mortgage rates for men with bigger kicks and more hair and bigger beasts and is this really targeted at you yes it is we are watching everything you do click here and know you like young girls and are flirting with you. A fat ass is an overweight donkey. www.newmarketingreadthis.com/htdocs/go/ ЗАПЛАТИ МЕНІ Дата: 19 лютого 1998 Кому: burner@libertytreenewspaper.com (Нед Бернер) Від кого: ЛМ (Леон МакЕффрі) DEAR NED, Firstly, thanks for the money, but I thought we said twenty thousand, not five thousand? Secondly, do you think I'm a fucking idiot? I think we both know that in my own way, I am a man of my word. I have always been honest with you, and I will be honest again. Pay me, or I'll get some nasty guys I know to do nasty things to you and everyone you hold dear. Now, I realize in your case you don't hold many people dear, so it makes it difficult for me to show you I mean business without terminating your unhappy spell on this earth rather too quickly for me to get my money. So, I will stick to making non-idle threats. Pay me my money, or I will get someone to do unpleasant things to you with a meat cleaver, a bottle of household bleach and a hockey puck. Pay me. I told you about our Italian friends and our friends in the Mayor's office. You got your story. Now give me my money. I tried leaving you a message but your machine is full. What are you doing? Spending my money on booze and broads? If I hear that, trust me, the pain that will come down on you is going to be a whole lot worse. I am not joking here, NED. Be sensible. I've got the full protection of the law and a very nasty temper. Remember what happened to my last partner? His kids are growing up without a daddy. I beg you pay me the money so I don't have to watch a dog eat your balls and listen to you spend the rest of your god awful life squealing like the eunuch you really are. Anyway, friend, good talking. We must do this more often. I expect I will hear from you soon. Your pal, Leon. Нед Бернер Дата: 30 січня 1998 Кому: Від кого: Нед Бернер Дата: 30 січня 1998 Кому: Від кого: Нед Бернер Дата: 30 січня 1998 Кому: Від кого: Нед Бернер Дата: 30 січня 1998 Кому: Від кого: Нед Бернер Дата: 30 січня 1998 Кому: Від кого: Нед Бернер Дата: 30 січня 1998 Кому: Від кого: Нед Бернер Дата: 30 січня 1998 Кому: Від кого: Нед Бернер Дата: 30 січня 1998 Кому: Від кого: Нед Бернер Дата: 30 січня 1998 Кому: Від кого: